Late Night Phone Call
by Brendini
Summary: Jack can't sleep, so he decides to bug Carter


****

Late Night Phone Call

The standard disclaimer applies. These are not my characters, I don't own Stargate (unfortunately), and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is the first story I've actually posted, so please feel free to send me feedback! bloriaux@mail.com 

As soon as the phone rang, Major Samantha Carter had a feeling who would be on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Carter, you busy?"

"No, sir," she answered her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Was there something you needed, sir?"

'Oh, yeah!' Jack thought. Aloud, he said, "No, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd bug you for awhile."

"Actually, sir, I was getting ready to call it a night. We have a mission tomorrow, you know."

"I know. I think that's part of why I can't sleep."

"Nervous, sir?" Sam couldn't believe that for a minute.

"Not really. More like anxious, like something's about to happen."

'Sure, something's about to happen, I'm about to go to bed with you!' Sam thought. 'Whoa! Wrong phraseology, Samantha! Get your head out of the gutter! Behave yourself!'

"Like what, sir?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm on the brink of something big."

"Well, Colonel, no offense, but that would probably be listening to me sleep, in a few minutes."

"I'd rather listen to you do something else."

'D'oh! I can't believe I let that slip out!' Jack thought.

"Sir?" Carter sounded surprised, but almost hopeful. 'I know he doesn't mean that the way I heard it!'

"Ah, hell! Look, I didn't mean that the way it came out. If you want, feel free to report it to the General in the morning."

Then, before she could control the impulse, "I'd rather hear your ideas."

"Sam?" Jack couldn't believe this was his by the book 2IC, throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize, Sam. After all, I started this whole thing."

"So, let's finish it."

There was silence for a moment.

"What did you have in mind, Sam?"

"Look, this isn't real. I mean, we're on the phone, right? It's late at night, we're both at home…" Sam's voice slowly died away. Maybe this had been a mistake, after all.

"So, Samantha, what are you wearing?" The question was so quiet, she almost missed it. It took her a second to answer, just enough time for his heart to stop.

"Pajama bottoms, and a tank top."

"Spaghetti strap?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Plain old pajama bottoms. You'll have to catch up with me!" he joked.

Sam thought that was the most precious thing, she almost lost it right then. Here they were, in this incomprehensible situation, and he was cracking jokes.

"I'm taking off my pants. I'm slowly sliding them down my legs, first one, then the other. Now, I'm stepping out of them."

"Are you in bed yet?"

"The sheets are folded back. I'm imagining you're there, waiting for me."

"I am. You're lying next to me on the bed. I slide one strap off your shoulder, then the other. I kiss the exposed area, then I pull your top off."

"You're overdressed, Jack. I'm sliding your pants down, running my hands over your legs as I expose the skin. I'm kissing every single scar on your legs."

"That could take all night, Sam. I don't think I can wait that long!"

"Okay, I'll only get the big ones. I'll leave the others for next time."

Her words filled his heart. She wouldn't, would she?

"I'm pulling your panties off. They're better than the tank top number, by the way!"

"I've just yanked down your boxers."

"Getting impatient, are we?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea," she answered, running her hands over her body. She could almost imagine they were his hands, that he was there with her.

"I can feel your hands all over me. They never settle in one place for long. I'm cupping your breasts, taking the hot tips in my mouth. I'm sucking on one, then the other. Your hands are everywhere."

"I'm flicking your nipple with one hand, holding your hardness with the other. I'm stroking you slowly, softly, then playing with the tip."

Sam's breathing was getting more labored by now, and she heard a moan from Jack.

"I hope you don't have any plans after this, Sam. I may just come show you what you're doing to me."

"Just make sure you come, Jack," she quipped.

"You vixen! I'll get you for that!"

"You, and who's army?" she challenged.

"I don't need any army. I'll get you with my words. By the way, I just found your clit with my tongue," he said casually.

"Oh, god!" she moaned at the image his words provoked. Two could play that game. "I just gave you the deepest, wettest kiss you've ever had. They're going to find your tonsils down my throat, it was so deep. Our tongues dueled, imitating what you're going to do to my body."

"I'm sucking on your clit. You better be ready, 'cause I've got my fingers ready to plunder you. I put one finger in first, teasing you with gentleness while I suck your clit some more. Finally, I put another finger in you, but it's still not enough. You're so tight, and so wet, I can feel your muscles moving around my fingers." 

"I'm taking you in my mouth. You're so big, I can't fit it all. I'm stroking you with my mouth, while I gently squeeze your balls with one hand. I'm teasing your nipples with the other hand, like you did with me. I can feel your fingers inside me, and I'm waiting for more. I'm arching my back, to give you better access. I'm opening up to you, ready for you to take me."

"Finally, I decide you've had enough, and I pull my fingers out of you. I'm moving you back on the bed, kissing you senseless. I'm ready to join you. Are you ready?"

"God, Jack! If you don't hurry-!"

"I'm right at the entrance. I'm slowly, oh, so slowly pushing into you. I let you adjust to my size as I fill you completely. We're made for each other, Sam. I start moving slowly inside you. Can you feel me?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm so close, my muscles are tightening around you. You've never felt anything so tight. You're starting to move faster, and faster. I'm meeting every stroke with one of my own. My legs are around your waist, pulling you tight to me."

"You're right, I've never felt anything so tight. I can tell you're almost there, just a few more thrusts, and you're mine. Are you there, Sam? Are you ready?"

Her reply was breathless.

"So close! Please, Jack! I need it!" Suddenly, she was over the edge, and he went with her.

A little bit later, once they could talk, Sam broke the silence.

"Jack, that was …incredible! I've never-it's never been like that for me before!"

"Glad I could be of service." He paused. "I would love to be there with you, holding you, kissing you."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sam? Are you sure?"

"Yes." That single word, spoken with such confidence, was his undoing.

"I'll be right over."

"Hurry! I'm waiting." Sam pleaded, as they hung up their phones.

Ten minutes and one stop later, Jack was at her door. He rang the bell, and waited. Time seemed to come to a stop. Finally, the door opened.

In a moment that should have been awkward, but wasn't, Sam let him in, then he took her in his arms.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to make a stop."

"What could possibly-" she stopped as it dawned on her. "Thank you, Jack!"

"What for?"

"This, you, everything!"

"You don't need to thank me. Believe me, I get plenty out of this, too!"

Then, for the first time they could both remember, without an alien virus, he took her into his arms, and took her mouth with his. It started gentle, sweet, but soon turned hot. They had both waited so long for this, they could hardly wait.

"I'm going to do every single one of those things to you, and more," he promised.

"Not if I beat you to it." She said.

The End (for now)


End file.
